Too much time
by FandomDealer
Summary: In the far future, reports of mysterious blue lights calls the Slayer's Council back to Sunnydale where it all began. Dawn and Spike arrive to investigate and during the course of events reveal the secrets of their lives and the Slayer's Council.


**Disclamier:** Joss Whedon's charaters, I'm just test driving them.

**A/N: **I released this story along time ago, but I abandoned it because I got involved with other stories and they required more of my time. Now it's back, I won't say improved but it's edited. Let's see if I can continue writing it.

* * *

--- **Ch.**** 1: Orientation**-

She was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, with a white towel wrapped around her body. She wiped away the steam on the mirror and looked critically at her reflection. She used one hand to lean over the sink closer to the mirror and the other went to her face. She pulled at the bags under her eyes.

"I still look thirty don't I? A little make up and I can be 27." She said almost enthusiastically to herself.

She took her hand away from her face and frowned a bit. Then she forced a smile on and crossed her arms over her chest. "I am no longer Dawn Summers. Starting today I'm Dawn Harris."

She stared at herself a moment longer. She hadn't changed much from her teen years, not physically anyway. Her hair was no longer long, but cut short to her shoulder so that she could still tie it back but she didn't have to trouble herself over it. And she knew she had faded scars all over her body and stories to go along with them. Her form was lean and strong now, her breasts were a little larger but still small. She now stood firmly at 5'10 and overall she looked a little rough.

She finally sighed and began getting her self ready.

"Are you ready yet love?" A distinctly british voice came through the door.

"I just stepped out of the shower Spike."

"Well we can't be late so hurry up."

_Yesterday… _

Dawn was standing in the front center of a stadium style lecture hall filled with girls. She wore her usual outfit of faded jeans and black tank top. Her feet were bare on the shiny white marble floors. Shoes weren't allowed in the older part of the facilities.

The walls of the room were painted a very calming light blue and the room was lit with soft blue lights. She picked up a clear plastic controller from her own desk by the entrance on the side and pushed a button and the lights in the stadium part of the room dimmed so that the focus was on her.

The hall quieted. She faced all the girls who sat behind fiber glass desks. She pushed another button on her controller and the center of each of the girl's desk lit up, reading _welcome_.

"Welcome to orientation," she began. "There are 49 potential slayers born every year, not all of them make it to these facilities when they come of age but it seems this is a good year because there are 49 girls here." She looked around a bit, her face flat and emotionless, she didn't want to give these girls the idea that she was their friend.

"My name is Dawn Summers, I'm the sister of The Slayer. You are here at the Slayer Council Headquarters today to fulfill the duty that came along with those incredible powers." She paused. "I will not lie to you. This duty is dangerous and may be fatal. I've had to watch my friends and family die; I didn't have a choice but you do. So now it's your turn to decide if you wish to continue. If you do not wish to continue you may leave, there are people waiting outside to bind those powers you have and to take you home." She then waited looking around at all the 15 year old girls looking at her with innocent and confused eyes. "You have 10 minutes to decide. I'll be outside." With that she turned and walked out the door.

Outside waiting for her were two men. "Angel, Spike." She nodded to them. They were in their usual attire. Spike in his chest tight black t-shirt and black pants and Angel in a loose, gray light sweater and loose black pants.

"How are they?" Angel asked.

"We'll find out soon."

They stood there for ten minutes, when no one came out all three entered the hall.

"I see no one chose to leave." Dawn stated. "This is Angel and Spike." She pointed at the gentleman standing by the door. "You'll learn about them in time." She pressed a button on her controller and the lights on desks changed, they now displayed a form. "Fill them out." Dawn instructed.

"You will spend three years here while completing HS, training and going on minor missions. Then you'll spend 4 years out in the real world, attending college hopefully and working with our various offices. If you have any question for me, now is the time. The chances are you will not see me until graduation day."

A girl with red hair and pale skin raised her hand, she reminded Dawn of Willow. "Yes?" A statement more than a question.

"How come the authorities can't take care of the demons and monsters?"

"There are military units that try to take care of demon problems but as incidents in the past have proven we are the best equiped tha handle these kinds of situations. The governments have agreed to let us take care of these problems. And with the ignorance of the general population to the situation, the government would rather not try to explain the discrepancies in the budget."

"Oh." The girl said like it explained everything.

"Any other questions?" Dawn prompted when a woman walked in.

The woman was a tall blonde with her hair pulled back into a bun even though she wasn't very old. She wore loose white linen pants and a stiff white shirt. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." Dawn stepped out with the woman and the gentleman followed.

"Buffy, what is it?" Dawn asked, voice stiff as ever.

"There are reports coming in that require our immediate attention. The Scoobies are waiting. Hanz is coming to take over." She reported.

"Sure." Dawn nodded.

They followed Buffy down the hall to an elevator which took them up to the top floor and into a semi-circular room. There were large windows along the curved wall that let the light into the room. In the center was a round table surrounded by people. The walls by the elevator were lined with book shelves that were over flowing with books.


End file.
